


You're Dumb,You Know That?

by Hetalia1912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chair Bondage, Date Rape, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Prussia (Hetalia), Vibrators, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	You're Dumb,You Know That?

9:30 **PM**

Sophia was an idiot. _Why_ did an think that was possibly going to end well in any way?

_"You really are stupid Princess."_

Hence why she now found herself in this situation.

  _"You really are such a brat."_

If she could go back in time she would do  _anything_ to prevent this from happening.

_"And brats need to be punished. "_

Really,Sophia was  _such an idiot._

* * *

**Two Weeks Earlier**

 


End file.
